The Priestess Kagome
by The Gifted Priest
Summary: After a fateful battle ,Kagome wonders who she truly is and who she can become , armed with an iron will Kagome relooks her spiritual path .


Prologue : The Priestess Kagome

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters of this fanfiction it would be nice to own characters from Inuyasha but I don't . I do own the plot but not the bases of which the plot is based .

With her school uniform blowing into the wind Kagome ran over the small hill which she had seen her beloved companion Inuyasha and a hideous abomination for a living creature run over .The demon was most likely an high level ogre demon which sensed the shards of the shikon jewel kagome was carrying on her person . Rocks at the her ankles tugged at the shoes which she was wearing . "Modern clothing is just not made for running around feudal japan!" reaching the bottom of the hill which had caused her much annoyance , Kagome saw the ongoing battle which Inuyasha had engaged himself in . Looking upon the abomination Kagome thought that this must be a strong demon to have lived such a time with a battle against Inuyasha ! "Stay back Kagome !" calling from afar Inuyasha obviously thought this battle was too much for even kagome to engage in . Heading this warning the brush amongst the hill was a fitting place .

Wanting to end this battle at the nearest possible chance ;Inuyasha pulled his sword the Tetsusaiga ,coming from it's sheath Tetsusaiga's power sundered transforming the ordinary sword into it's form of power . Thrusting the sword upwards wind flew forcefully amongst the power of the scar of the wind . Dust flew around the ground on which the battle was being fought on . The void of the wind could be seen and this monster had met his own end . Before Inuyasha could realize what was happening the demon using only it's tree trunk like arms slashed Inuyasha across the chest . The attack seemed to penetrate the robe of the fire rat causing blood to oozed from the cut . Blood was the dominant smell in the general vicinity . A small puddle of blood was formed in only a few seconds after the wound was made on his body . Giving a slight grin the ogre picked up a weakened Inuyasha from the ground leaving the Tetsusaiga behind transforming into what could be mistaken for a normal mundane blade . The ogre's grip was immense .Too tight for ones own personal comfort . Hands bound under the Ogre's claws, escape seemed impossible from the position Inuyasha was in . Grasping for air just after a few seconds was a task that seemed almost as big as combining the shards of the shikon jewel . Sinking his own teeth into a vein on the wrist of this creature Inuyasha thought this tactic would cause enough pain to loosen the grip which this monster had on him . Black blood spilled onto the ground showing that a cut had been made . The cut was large but it had not made enough pain to the ogre to loosen the suffocating grip it had on Inuyasha . Despair was an emotion that could attack at any moment .

The world started to fade and go black , Inuyasha knew that if he could not free himself from this abomination his very life could end in a matter of minutes . Striking for the same area his teeth had sank into another attempt was made .Hoping to the gods and fate that this would work . An otherworldly shriek arose from the body of the ogre . Birds in the far distance sprang from trees as the noise traveled along the lands . Dropping his opponent onto the ground hatred grew in the very heart of the creature .Inuyasha lay upon the rocks weakened and nearly unable to move .

Bashing a pile of rocks in a mindless anger , a distraction from the pain , the ogre knew even though this half-breed laying on the rocks before him had managed to do what it had done this was over . Moonlight had lighted the area around Inuyasha .showing rocks ,dirt and forest behind . Teeth appeared above him knowing this was the end . His world going black praying for all of this to be over soon . Life draining from his body Inuyasha managed to yell two words from to the rocky base of the hill . "Kagome run !" Knowing his strength gone , unconscious fell upon him .

Kagome having witnessed the whole battle cried out "Inuyasha." Tears running down her cheeks her arms had reached for her bow and arrow . The ogre seemed to struggle lifting his own weight to look at Kagome . Finally turning around he saw what had fate had in store for him . Kagome felt the wind sore across her arms . She could see Inuyasha's body and was sure he was alive but badly injured . Locking the arrow onto the bowstring , Kagome aimed her arrow to see if she could take out the demon in one shot ! The bowstring crackled when the arrow came backwards towards Kagome's nose . Knowing if she missed it could mean trouble for her very life . The arrow which Kagome was aiming sparked with a sacred aura . The sacred aura would cleanse the demon and she would be able to tend to Inuyasha . " Take this demon !" Zipping through the air , sacred light shown around the area of the arrow . Iron sank into the arm of the ogre demon . Where blood should have shed a blue flame erupted over the body of the demon . Purifying it's unholy skin Kagome though that this was the end of the demon at hand . A scream erupted from the ogre once again . "It's still alive ?" Arm gone but the body remained , unholy hatred targeted at a teenaged girl . Fear flooded over the young girl as she gripped the fact that she was unable to kill the demon .the emotion that seemed to overcome her was not well liked in a deadly situation . Shaking her fears away from her , Kagome knew she needed to strike again . With the loss of an arm the demon rushed towards Kagome hoping to kill . Killing a person that nearly managed to purify it's soul would be a world of relief . Running towards the hill he would end this encounter with one slash to the girls neck . Rocks underneath the creatures feet trembled while it walked . Drawing an arrow from her quiver as quick as one could Kagome knew it was now or never . "This is for Inuyasha ... hope you like it where you're going !" Managing to run close enough to this girl the ogre swung his arm ,hoping this would be the killing blow. Unleashing his claws sharper than most swords , the killer of men .As double edged claws were hurled towards Kagome . Letting go of the arrow , sacred light surrounded Kagome not knowing what exactly had occurred . Had the demon hit her ? She had felt no pain but maybe it had killed her in one strike "Have I died ?"

A sacred fire left from the area of where this demon had been standing just a second before . Iron and wood fell to the ground , remains of the arrow Kagome had shot . Crying and thinking her life had come to a sudden stop , relief was granted to kagome knowing she had killed the demon before it could rip her insides out . No words could ever express the joy of being alive at that very instant . "is...is it ...over ?" Kagome asked herself and knew the answer well before the question was even said . Rushing over to Inuyasha , tears shed by Kagome fell onto his red silky robe . Grabbing and feeling the robe around his hip for her own comfort she cried . "Inuyasha ...Inuyasha ...Inuyasha !". A whimper began to rise from his mouth trying to talk .

"Kagome ?"

The cut which had been inflicted upon his body started to heal , thanks to his demon strength Inuyasha would make a full recovery quickly . Even though this was a reality there was still blood omitting from the wound . Gauze was quickly rapped around Inuyasha's chest . The two knowing that because of the darkness , surroundings and possible bandits that lurked around staying still was the best thing to do till dawn . Kagome dried the tears on her face . Finding that every time she did this more tears made there way across her face, for she knew that she could have lost Inuyasha that night . "Why didn't I do something?" she thought "If I did Inuyasha would be safe and out of harms way" "Stubborn Inuyasha !"

After contemplating that the outcome for Inuyasha was completely her fault Kagome heard Inuyasha starting to talk . His voice weakened and soft he said " why didn't you leave Kagome you could have been killed ." "Oh , Inuyasha I wouldn't leave you , not when you needed my help ."

Inuyasha once again losing his inner strength turned to his side and shrugged . Laying in the nook of his arms kagome remained , using some of his hair for warmth . The wind picked up a decent strength to make the hair on Kagome's neck stand but, nevertheless she was comforted by her companions touch . While it may have seemed like Inuyasha was asleep Kagome's hair was being stroked by his hand regardless . Before falling asleep she Kagome pulled back some her hair .

When day arrived it was somewhat cold outside , even the rocks had an icy chill to them . Weather like this was not uncommon in the lands of feudal japan (the modern era is much hotter!)The sun had not yet rose over the forest hills , it had to be early in the morning . Birds sang there song into the upcoming day and a certain half-demon sat cross-legged upon a pile of rocks looking innocently down at a beautiful teenage girl . His wounds not yet fully healed and his robe stained with blood it was a morning like any other .

Kagome had gone without warmth for a period of time and abruptly awoke . She had seen that her bow and arrows were gathered beside her and that the mighty Tetsusaiga was at the hip of the boy peering down . Feeling comforted that someone would guard over her when she slept getting up to thank him was mandatory . Joy seemed to posses her as she knew that at a start of a new day the people that she loved were still alive .

While Inuyasha was looking upon the sun rising over the very top of the forest back turned from Kagome he was brutally hugged by her . Not seeming to mind this affection it went on for some time without interruption . The moments passed until Inuyasha spoke , "We better get going Kagome it will take a good few hours to reach the village of the bone eaters well ."

"And what business have we there Inuyasha ?" Kagome asked in a playful and cheerful manner while raising an eyebrow .

"You told me several days ago that you had to return to your time , for what reason I don't know and can careless about ." The thoughts had left Kagome's mind till that moment about her return to her own time , Inuyasha must have truly been looking over her she thought . Those thought were brought to an end when she remembered her reason to go in the first place , School . Midterm was fast approaching and she couldn't miss it not even for Inuyasha or the feudal era .

Several hours of walking through the forests they finally reached the village which like many others had much history . Off into the distance the forest could be seen , the location of the bone eaters well . Farmers ploughed there fields and tended to their crops . Women fetched water for their families and children remained ignorant about the troubles of war . Most of the children had gathered around the village priestess Kaede . Warn by time this women had remained strong through the hardest of adversities which would destroy the spirit of any other living being . In the modern era weapons are things of hurt , not of protection therefore when Kagome leaves the feudal era she brings her weapons , bow and quiver to Kaede knowing they will be safe with her .

"Why , hello Kagome and Inuyasha what brings you to my home ?" she said this in a graceful and kind manner . "Kagome needs to return home , for education purposes ." Inuyasha shrugged deep inside of himself her could not see Kagome go , even though he could follow her . The village children seemed to gather around Inuyasha for his odd appearance and dog like ears , one child climbed upon his back to touch them . "Oh , why don't you just get off of me !" Inuyasha demanding with a childish tone . This demand was not met for the children continued even more so .

"Kaede before I leave for a short time I need to ask a few things ." Both Kaede and Kagome moved from the group of children which were hounding Inuyasha .

"What is it my child you seem to have a serious tone to you ."

"There was a fight , with a demon and it came close to kil... " Kagome stopped herself from saying the obvious word she would have said but continued with the conversation .

"...Hurting Inuyasha , when he was unconscious I tried to shoot the demon with a sacred arrow and it didn't work ."

The expression on Kaede's face seemed to express a certain suppressed horror deep inside of herself . "Didn't work !...my child how could this be ?"

Kagome filled in the rest of what transpired "I had to shoot twice at the demon to purify it ."

"I , my sister Kikyo had the same problem once long ago because , she had fallen in love ."

An uncontrollable blushing started to commence throughout Kagome's face which she tried to hide with her long black hair . "I am not in love Kaede don't be silly ."

"I , believe what you will girl ."

Reaching out her hands to Kagome , Kaede seemed as though wanted something from her .

"Oh , how foolish of me , her I just want to keep these safe with you as always Kaede ."

"I , as always Kagome have a safe trip through the forest and beware of demons , there has been a bolster lately of them in these regions lately ."

"Don't worry about poor me I have Inuyasha escorting me ."

Waving goodbye to the kind old priestess Kagome and Inuyasha set out to the bone eaters well . Kagome truly hoped to finish her midterms and interact with the modern world once again . There was also one distraction that could throw all of it out the window , the thought of love Kaede had set in the mind of Kagome . Kaede had been waving back as she peered and saw them enter the lush deep forest and disappeared from the sight of the old women . " I have never in my life seen two people that were so clearly in love , that would never admit the very fact that it was true ." While Kaede had been thinking about the romance between both Inuyasha and Kagome she had not yet stopped waving a goodbye and the villagers started to wonder the sanity of the

old women .

Windy but lovable the scenery around the bone eaters well always seemed to be perfect . Kagome brushed back her long black hair and walked slowly towards it . Inuyasha followed preparing to say a short goodbye . "I will only begone for a short time Inuyasha I promise there is just a few thing I have to take care of ." Looking quit annoyed , frustrated and infatuated by what Kagome had just said he almost demanded " Kagome every time you so for a short time I always seem to have to come back and get you !" Making a long face he prepared to send Kagome on a guilt trip for leaving him alone even if for a short while . With her legs over the edge of the ancient well Kagome turned and with a very seducing voice " Lets try to change that pattern ."

Not allowing Inuyasha to answer she jumped down the well .

With a very sad look in his eyes Inuyasha collected his thoughts. "I guess I should explain to Miroku and Sango(which were back at the village Kagome and Inuyasha had come from) why Kagome and I were gone all night , for firework . " Miroku will think something sexual happened between Kagome and I , think what he may I know what happened ." Inuyasha Looked upon the blue sky as birds sang there happy songs , animals scurried about and , a certain half-demon missed a teenage girl that had only left his sight for several minutes .


End file.
